An All-American in Arendelle
by Jupiter Ted
Summary: A battle-hardened soldier seeks love in an unlikely place, and an unlikely woman. Will he succeed in winning Elsa's heart just as he won his battles? Is he a lover, a fighter, or both?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I "Furlough"

Dec. 22nd, 1945, The White House, Washington D.C.

On a very cold morning, The President of the United States gleefully mounted the platform to speak at an audience that, though quietly shivering from the cold, were greatly excited at the event. To them, the President spoke:

**"We are gather here today for a special occasion, a celebration of the heroism of our fighting menand women. More than six years ago, an evil power threatened to destroy the peaceful way of life in Europe, but, through the Divine Providence of Our Lord, and the heroism, unity, camaraderie, bravery and energy of our fellow citizens of the world, the evil Reich and its malicious doctrine of hate was destroyed, and never again will we allow a nation as base to rise again and subdue the nations of the free world.**

**In light of this, I proudly award the Congressional Medal of Honor, the highest award to be given to a serviceman, to a great soldier, who willingly answered the call of duty, and came to our country's aid in the name of freedom and brotherhood.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I now award the medal to Corporal Boyd Travers."**

A round of applause rang throughout the Rose Garden as a bashful Boyd Travers nervously walked into the center of the platform where he was given the award.

And then there was the dream he had while on duty in Sicily. He dreamt of a young blonde woman, in a crystal-blue gown leading him to a garden filled with red roses, and gently kissing him on the lips.

Travers sighed, "I wish that my dream will come true," he said to himself

"In due time, son, in due time." The President muttered.

He need not wait long for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Rest for the Brave

December 24, 1945, Travers Residence, Robstown, Nueces County, Texas

"Merry Christmas, big guy!" greeted Brett, Boyd's younger brother. "So, how was the Airborne? Too bad I coudn't join because of that damn eye exam."

"Aww, don't be bummed about that, little bro. At least you served in the Marines quite well."

"Hey boys, come over here and share a group hug with Dad," his Mom happily called. "The war's over and it's Christmas. We have a great deal to enjoy!"

The Travers family had soldiering in their blood for centuries. Boyd's great-great grandfather served well in the war against Mexico in the 1840s. An exception to this was Garnett, the only girl in the family.

"Hey Mom, guests are arriving." intoned Garnett.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at my big trooper." Grandma said to Boyd.

"Carrying the family name well m'boy." Grandpa smiled.

"Aww shucks," Boyd replied.

Other guests arrived, praising Boyd on his efforts while he was a paratrooper. Afterwards they headed to the dining hall and ate a hearty Christmas feast, the first one since the rationing of food during the war.

A doorbell rang, and Agnes, Boyd's seven year old cousin grabbed the telegram from the mailman.

"Cousin Boyd, there's something for you from Mr. Mailman." she mumbled politely

An air of silence reigned over the once jovial feast. "Open it, son." his father chided. It was a letter from none other than the United States Army. It read:

**Dear Corporal Travers,**

**Merry Christmas to you and your family.**

**I am pleased of your conduct and achievements that you earned in the Army Airborne, and it was more than worthy of a Medal of Honor, which, by His guidance, was earned by your heroism and coolness in battle. Though it may seem a rude gesture in this Yuletide Season, we do hereby call you back into duty in the Army with the rank of Sergeant as a professional combatant. **

**We will expect you to report on December 27, in the year of our Lord nineteen forty-five.**

**Yours truly,**

**Lt. XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Commanding Officer,  
82nd Airborne Infantry Division**

Boyd was aghast. He couldn't believe what he just read. After years of fighting in Europe, he was called back to duty just as he was about to settle down.

_Guys, the part where Frozen takes stage is coming on Chapter Three, so don't stop following this story. Also, suggestions are gladly accepted._

_Frozen and Medal of Honor belong to to their owners._


	3. Chapter 3

December 27,1945, Fort Bragg, North Carolina

**Boyd's POV**

I started to focus a little bit on the road ahead, where another guy took a ride into the bus heading for Fort Bragg. I identified him as Sergeant Dane, my old commanding officer during my stint at the Airborne. I asked him if he got the same letter from "Slim Jim", and Dane just nodded back.

"You were called back too, huh?"

"Yeah, it could have been worse."

"So, why us? What kind of mission are we gonna be in this time?"

"I really don't know."

Really, I didn't know, and who wants to?

Jan. 4, 1946, Dover, England

Their commanding officer, the freshly promoted Lieutenant Jack Setzer briefed his squad for one last time before the mission.

**"OK, This mission is top secret, so nobody is to go home and talk about this. Our mission is here, on the coast of Norway, and our objective is to retrieve an artifact known as the 'Grimoire of Ragnar'. The Nazis have already deployed their Jagdwaffen SS units to an unknown location near our DZ (drop zone) and has lost contact since 1942. Those guys don't know that the war's already over so we have to retrieve this book at all costs. Another primary objective is to liberate the area from SS resistance.**

**Gear up boys, we're leaving at midnight.**

Jan. 5, 1946, 0230 Hours, Off the coast of Norway

The plane had been flying for two hours under cover of darkness and with reduced speed so as not to draw any unnecessary attention. Suddenly the plane shook violently as if it were hit by flak, but the noise that went along with it was unlike what Travers, Dane, or Setzer had heard before, a low-pitched, distorted buzz. The pilot turned on the red light to signify the preparation of the jump.

"Stand UP!"

"Hook UP!"

"Check your equipment!"

"Sound OFF!"

"One, sir"

"Two, sir"

"Travers! STAND IN THE DOOR!"

"Green Light! Go go go!"

Travers and the rest were knocked out by the sonic blast and rendered them unconscious. Luckily, they wore winter gear, and landed in an ice-covered lake. As Travers struggled to wake himself up, a slender, feminine figure approached them.

For they landed in Arendelle.

It was the woman in his dreams.

And her name was Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so guys, you already noticed that the first three chapters were a bit short, because I was implying that Corporal Travers, or Sergeant rather, lived a rather plain, laid-back Southern lifestyle, not quite what you expect from a battle-hardened adventurer like him. So this chapter might be a bit longer because this is where the REAL story begins. So enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A Strange Place

Winter, Somewhere in Arendelle

Travers' POV

I was unconscious for a while, and felt like my head hit something like a block of ice. Later I slowly regained consciousness, and surveyed my surroundings. I noticed that I was laying on a very soft bed, and then concluded that I was in some bedroom, but the bedroom back home in Texas was different from this, in that this bedroom had a lot of books, and there was a study.

I turned to my right and was surprised at the person sleeping beside me. She was the one who kept appearing in my dreams when I was in Sicily after Operation Husky. She then woke up and whispered to me,"Good morning sleepy head. How was your sleep?" I told her that I was okay. "Where am I?" I asked, and she said that I was in Arendelle, and she also told me that she was the Queen of this place. I then asked for my rifle and my jacket, because I was only sleeping with my shirt on, and my rifle was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I heard a loud crack, and I saw another young woman toying with my rifle.

The blonde, young woman who slept beside me last night introduced herself as Elsa and the red-headed girl who was toying with my rifle was Anna, her younger sister.

"May I have my rifle? You might hurt yourself with it."

"Oh, this is yours? Okay," She calmly returned the rifle.

"This is a very deadly weapon, so treat it with care and caution. Oh, and Your Majesty, will you warn everyone else not to touch my friends' stuff without permission, okay?"

Elsa nodded politely. "Your friends are already awake, and its already late morning, so you better take your breakfast."

I was led to a very large dining hall by a buxom woman who introduced herself as Gerda. "Sir, your breakfast is ready. It's traditional white bread, eggs, smoked salmon and tea."

White bread? Salmon? Tea? I AM in a palace! After breakfast I then thanked Gerda for the meal and asked for the bathroom so I could freshen up, because Jesus, I smell like a barnyard.

Elsa then entered the hall and I asked if I could freshen up, and ordered Gerda to prep the bathroom.

I saw the bathroom and it was larger than the barn at home! It had a sauna, a pool, attendants and a massage table where I found Lt. Setzer being kneaded like dough by a big-muscled masseuse.

"So how was last night? If you know what I mean," Setzer said with a dirty smile,

"Ha-ha, very funny, sir. Where's Dane?"

"He's in the guard barracks, being chatted up by the guards."

"Typical Dane, he's such a nerd."

"Yeah, I know."

I went to the shower and saw different types of soaps, scrubs, bath implements and more. I put on a clean shirt, jacket and geared up, then went to the guard barracks to look for Dane.

"Yo, Dane, what's up?"

"I'm okay, how 'bout you?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"I just bantered with some of the guards. I can't stand Setzer anyway."

Dane and Setzer had a love-hate relationship for as long as we were in the Airborne. They argued a lot, and sometimes I get caught up in their arguments, often to mediate. It was natural, Dane was a Baptist, and Setzer was Episcopalian. Well me, I'm Catholic. What do you expect from a Texan?

As we were talking, Elsa walked in and asked me if I could accept a tour of her kingdom, and I accepted. "At least you got a good catch, Travers. Go get her, tiger." Dane smiled and Elsa and I went to the city, in full gear of course. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt Her Majesty, and I still have to find the book. Well, at least I still got time to hang around and enjoy.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Drogue

Dane's POV

As I was talking to some guards, a young trooper rode by, saluting the older men. He wore the same uniform as the men, which was grey with a tall kepi, but unlike the older men who were armed with spears and swords, he only carried a pair of binoculars. I ascertained that he was a cadet. He hurriedly approached his commanding officer and was clearly hurt.

"Son, what's wrong?" asked the officer.

"I was attacked by a group of men, dressed in black." the cadet painfully replied.

"Where, son?"

"Near the frozen lake, where our ice collectors were loading some kind of big, barrel-like metal objects, there were five of them. The things had the words 'U.S. Army' printed on them!"

"The men were SS Jagdwaffen! They're after the drogues!" I cut into the conversation.

"What do you mean? And what are drogues?" the officer turned to me.

"The men in black uniforms are our enemy, the Schutzstaffel Death's Head Hunter Groups. The drogues are metal barrels containing weapons, ammunition, and supplies. If they fall into the wrong hands, this place is done for. Did they bring the barrels safely?"

"Yes, all five of them." A big burly man appeared.

I was so relieved to hear the barrels safe and sound. I heaved a sign of assurance. I then walked towards the drogues piled neatly on a sled. After bundling up the parachutes entangling it, I showed them how to open the containers using a key. I then gave the parachutes to the manservant nearby in case we need it.

"What are those?" The soldiers inquired.

"These are called 'firearms'." I picked up a Browning Automatic Rifle and demonstrated the workings of the weapons. "These weapons fire objects called bullets that are stored in a box called a 'magazine'." I picked up a mag, cocked the gun and fired a couple of rounds on a bunch of logs. "The bullets are propelled by the expansion of gases caused by the explosion of the propellant inside the brass casing that is ejected after firing."

"Ahhhh. I see." the soldiers intoned.

"Sir, I have a favor to ask, if you may." I asked the officer.

"You may."

"I would like for you to post a warning to the townspeople," I picked up a little booklet filled with pictures of military uniforms of the German Army,and showed them the uniform of the SS Jagdwaffen.

"Obliged, sire." The officer nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Blooming Rose

Mid-Morning, Arendelle Town Center, Arendelle

Elsa's POV

I accompanied Sergeant Boyd Travers today, since there was nothing going on in the palace, and because I appointed ministers to do all the dirty work for me, I get to spend time getting to know this strange, handsome man. We were walking along the cobblestone road, holding hands, when we were spotted by children watching a puppet show nearby.

"Queen Elsa! She's here! Do the magic! Do the magic!" cheered the children.

"Alright, alright, but first I will introduce you to Boyd Travers, a brave soldier from America."

"Yay!" the children shouted in glee.

Travers then stood in front of them and introduced himself. "Hello kids, my name is Sergeant Boyd Travers. I am from a place called the United States of America."

A little girl then raised her hand and asked him."Are you Elsa's boyfriend?"

Travers and I both blushed as we looked at each other "Why did you ask that, little girl?" Travers asked back shyly.

"Because I saw Elsa's sister Anna holding hands with Kristoff just like you two." the girl said with a cute grin.

"Aww, shucks, do you really think so?"

"Yes." The child replied quietly.

"Who's Kristoff?" Travers asked.

"Kristoff! Sven! They're here!" the children cheered.

I then introduced Travers to Kristoff and Sven and vice versa, then afterwards proceeded with my magic trick. I then made an ice flower which I gave to the girl.

"You see, sometimes love has to wait, and sometimes it just comes at the right time." I told the little girl.

Travers' POV

"Wait, Elsa has ice powers?" I asked.

"There's nothing to be worried about. She was basically born with them."

"Wow..." The thought of her having ice powers made me even more attracted to her.

"I know what you're thinking, man." Kristoff said coyly, patting my back.

"I don't know what you're talking about...so let's change the topic." I stammered.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but you're not getting away that easy. You have a crush on her, haven't you?"

"Umm...uhh..." Kristoff was pressuring me to tell the truth, but I don't want to ruin the reputation of a royal.

"Hi Elsa! Hi Kristoff! Good day!" A voice came calling from a distance.

"Come here, Olaf, I'd like to introduce you to somebody."

"HOLY JESUS! What is that?!" A living snowman appeared in front of me.

"Hello sir, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Just as my day couldn't get any weirder.

"Hi, my name is Boyd Travers, and I'm 22."

"Wow! You'd be a perfect match for Elsa!" Again with the crush thing!

Sigh, at least I wasn't shooting Krauts, that would be exasperating.

Afternoon, West end of the Town Center, Arendelle

After a day of strolling through town, Elsa and Travers finally went to a very famous snack bar in Arendelle, The Chocolate Bar, and entered the door. Elsa felt a wave of nostalgia hitting her, the first time she entered the place was when she was six, when she, her parents who were the King and Queen, and three-year old Anna visited as part of the royal tour of the town. This was one of the many times her family bonded together before she secluded herself from society as a result of her inborn powers.

"Travers, what would you like to have?" Elsa asked Travers.

"You're the Queen, I'll let you decide. I'm cool with anything." Travers replied.

"Alrighty then, so chocolate fondue for two and two shakes" Elsa said to the man in the counter.

"Chocolate fondue for two and two shakes, coming right up!"

Elsa and Travers went upstairs to get a table for two complete with a romantic view of Arendelle's impending sunset. As their order arrived, Elsa took out her purse and handed the waiter the payment. The waiter refused, because the owner of the the snack bar said that it was "on the house".

Two hours later, after lovingly feeding each other, Elsa and Travers took a stroll into The Wood, a forest part on the estate of the Royal Family.

"Wow, the sky! It's so beautiful." Travers beamed in delight

"The sky's awake, they're called the Northern Lights." Elsa said in agreement.

Travers stopped for a moment, and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"My Queen, I have something to admit."

"What is it, Boyd?"

"Whenever we're at each others' company, I always feel easy, and everyone can see that connection between us. I know that we were born worlds apart. I, a commoner from a farm, and you, a royal living in a palace. But maybe, just maybe, I was brought here for a reason. And that reason, Your Majesty, is you. I have strong feelings for you, Elsa. And I don't wan't anyone to hurt you." Travers knelt in front of her and held her hand. "Elsa, do you feel the same way?"

"YES!" Elsa exclaimed. Afterwards they shared a passionate kiss with each other.

They did not know that someone was watching them, but they did not care, because the night was theirs to own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trolled

Midnight, The Valley of the Living Rock, Arendelle

"I'll never forget this night."Elsa whispered to Travers

"Me too." Travers replied

Suddenly, a group of rocks started to roll towards them. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, What is going on?!" Travers exclaimed in surprise. The rocks then transformed into rock trolls. "They're harmless. There's nothing to be worried about." Elsa assured.

"Oh, look at these two cuties. I saw everything that happened. But it's our itty bitty secret, okay?" Bulda, the Mother Rock Troll opined.

"Uhh... umm...hehe...we can explain..." Elsa and Travers replied in embarrassment.

"Explain what?" A voice called out from the bush.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa talked to the bush.

"Hey, could you please be careful? My back is killing me." Another voice muttered out of the foliage.

"Ah, man. You spoiled the moment, Dane!" Another voice came out.

Not long after, Anna, Kristoff, Dane, Setzer, Olaf and Sven came out of the brush.

"Gotcha, big sis." Anna butted in.

"Anna, this isn't what it looks like..." Elsa kept her dignity up

"Says the one who told me you should never marry a guy you just met."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite. But at least we weren't planning yet on tying the knot..."

"She's right, Anna." Kristoff joined in.

"Yeah, I saw the ENTIRE thing, Travers." Dane razzed at Travers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the heroic Don Juan." Setzer quipped.

Not long after, another rock rolled towards them. It was Grand Pabbie, the leader of the Rock Trolls.

"I see that you have met each other for quite a while." Grand Pabbie commented.

"Well, I can explain-" Elsa tried to explain.

"No need to explain my dear. It was all part of my plan. When I knew that the King wrote a will defining that all his daughters must be married, I couldn't let His Majesty down, but I do not want to see both Elsa and Anna get hurt by an arranged marriage, so I searched through the grimoire on how to find men who are pure of heart, and are willing to sacrifice not for self-gain but for the good of the others, men perfect for being their other half. You see, Elsa, when you were kept secluded by your parents, it was to protect you from evil men."

Grand Pabbie then waved his hand to create a viewing screen. "These evil men obtained power from a wicked sorceress who was also responsible for Hans coming into Arendelle. The witch also was the reason that your parents died in the storm. The powers that the evil men received gave them eternal youth, and were soon sowing terror in the mountains."

"Wait, what evil men? And what grimoire?" Anna asked.

Grand Pabbie again waved his hand to show them another image. "Here are the evil men."

"Wait, aren't those SS troopers?" Dane asked in wonder.

"We're so getting creamed." Setzer grumbled. "It's all my fault for recommending our unit."

"JUST SHUT UP, Setzer! It's not your fault! Okay?" Dane chided. " If somebody is to blame, then it should be that bastard Hitler!"

"_Hände hoch! _Do not insult the Führer like that!" A voice bellowed out from the forest.

"This place of heathen beings, this forest, will be your grave!" Another voice came out of the treeline.

The voice was that of _Oberführer _Felix Riese, the infamous leader of the SS Death's Head Division Nord, Combat Brigade Bifrost. His men were armed with MP-40s, K-98 rifles, MG-38 machine-guns, and grenades, which they pointed towards Elsa and the group.

"Your Majesty, you are now a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. May you die with dignity." Kreiss intoned as he aimed his Luger pistol at her.

Suddenly, a voice of a young man approached the valley. It was the cadet Dane met back in the barracks, Berwald Befestninger, riding a horse, brandishing another Luger pistol captured earlier that morning. He charged at the Germans, firing at the man with the machine-gun, managing to get a headshot.

"Your Majesty, run! It's not safe here! GO! Everyone! GO!"

Along with him were forty three more cadet horse troopers armed with lances and swords. They did not stand a chance against the Germans armed with automatic weapons, but it made for one hell of a diversion.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" cried one of the troopers as he was peppered by gunfire.

They kept slashing and stabbing, slashing and stabbing until Elsa and the group fled amid the confusion into the snow. They were hopeless, but they kept on fighting until they were none of them left.

Berwald fell from his horse into the ground. He was already surrounded by the big, well-armed group of SS troopers but he still struggled to fight.

"I admire your courage, young man. Too bad you fought for the wrong side." Kreiss mockingly stared at him.

"I do not regret serving my country, my Queen and my God!"

"Then arise, my boy, and prepare to die a hero's death."

"I shall die proudly."

Riese lined up his men to form a firing squad. Berwald stood in front of them, smiling.

"Achtung!" commanded Riese

"Präsentieren Arme!"

"Geladen!"

"Bereit!"

"Any last words, Herr Berwald?" asked Kreiss.

"Yes." Berwald nodded.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Feuer!"

Shots rang out from the forest, and Berwald's war was over.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have been busy lately, with school works an all that, but so as not to disappoint those who are reading, and possibly following this story, I am now going back to continuing this story, so I hope you like reading this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mourning

Early Morning, The Town Center, Arendelle

It was a very cold morning in Arendelle, with the sun looking like a bloated disc in the gloomy sky. As the ice collectors returned with the bodies of the fallen cadets, their mothers collapsed in disbelief in the fact that, in their bid to save their kingdom, these men sacrificed themselves. Fathers, brothers and friends lashed out in raging fury against the 'evil black men'. They even donned their old army uniforms and spoke of re-enlisting in the army as a form of vengeance.

The funeral was set at the town center, windows of houses were draped in black and white cloth, the Arendellian banner was set at half-mast, and their hats adorned with black ribbons.

The Queen wore a black cloak over her royal gown as per traditional custom. Anna followed suit wearing a mourning dress similar to what she wore on her parents' memorial service. Travers, Dane and Setzer wore the black version of the Queen's Guard uniform. After the bishop performed the customary rites, the Queen rose from her seat, accompanied by Travers, to deliver her eulogy.

"Citizens of the kingdom of Arendelle, my subjects. I stand before you today in great sympathy for the bereaved, for it is only fair that I comfort those families, the very same people who comforted me, when I lost my parents. You said to me, courage my child. But now I say to you, to the mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, have faith, never lose hope, and..."

Before the Queen could even say another word, she fainted, and collapsed in Travers' arms.

"Your Majesty..." Kai, the Queen's aide, rushed towards her "Quickly, someone must bring her to the castle."

"I will." Travers volunteered.

"Very well." Kai agreed.

"The Queen is unable to continue her eulogy." the Guard declared.

"May I prepare your horse, my liege?" the Guard asked.

Travers handed something to Anna. "This is the Medal of Honor. Give it to Berwald. Promise me."

"Okay."

* * *

Evening, The Royal Palace Infirmary, Arendelle

"Elsa, are you okay? You got a high fever." Travers asked as he fanned Elsa.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Elsa replied.

"Here, Gerda made you a bowl of chicken soup. You haven't eaten much this morning," Travers said as he fed Elsa.

"Thank you Travers. You're a really good friend."

After finishing the bowl of soup, Travers gave Elsa a kiss on the forehead then approached Gerda to return the empty bowl. Anna soon arrived.

"Is my sister gonna be alright?" Anna asked.

"She'll be fine." Travers assured as Dane and Setzer entered the hallway.

"You okay, Travers?" Setzer inquired.

"Yeah, sir." Travers replied.

Travers then slung his rifle, replaced the kepi on his head with his helmet, and then took off without a word.

* * *

Two hours later, The Forest, Arendelle

Travers' POV

I was on my way to the Valley of the Rock, when suddenly, I heard a voice coming out of the bush. It was Kristoff.

"Hey, Boyd. Are you heading towards the Valley of the Rock?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know where it is."

Suddenly, to our dismay, Anna joined in

"Sorry to tag along. By the way, where is it that that you guys are heading to?"

"I'm sorry, but Your Highness, you should go home." I said in complete exasperation.

"He's right, you need to go home. NOW!" Kristoff said in agreement

"Kristoff, bring Anna home. Take my pistol." I handed him my M1911 pistol. "By the way, where is the Valley of the Living Rock?"

"Sven will take you there." Kristoff introduced me to Sven.

"Let's go Sven!" I yelled.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know that you have been waiting for the next chapter for a long time, and it took a very long time for this, because of my upcoming graduation, so here is yet another chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Night Patrol

Midnight, Near the Valley of the Living Rock, Arendelle

Travers' POV

I was hiking along the forest with Sven, the reindeer. I held my rifle at the ready, and scanned for any Kraut trying to mount an ambush. I handed my pistol to Kristoff, whom I know to be the best of fellows, so I'm only left with my M1 Garand since I also left my Springfield Sniper Rifle in the palace, which was formerly owned by our platoon sniper, Harding, until his death in Sicily. I then asked Sven where the Valley was, and he led me into the place where Elsa and I had our tryst, and where I encountered the trolls. Suddenly I sensed that danger was nearby.

"Stupid American, I know you would come back for something. Or maybe, _someone._"

Damn, they got Anna and Kristoff hostage.

"I know that you know that Kristoff is very trustworthy, but to give a pistol to one who does not know how to use it? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a disappointment." Riese sneered at me.

Sturmbannführer Johann Kreiss, Riese's lapdog, drew the Colt pistol that I lent to Kristoff, and pointed it at them.

"What an irony." intoned Kreiss.

Riese and Kreiss were very infamous during the war for mounting an assassination attempt against the leader of the French Maquis resistance, Manon Batiste, but instead killed a priest who took her in. The townspeople were in a fit of rage after that, and thus they were massacred by the SS. No doubt it was them.

Next thing I knew , I was disarmed by Riese's henchmen

* * *

Midnight, The Palace, Arendelle

Elsa's POV

As I slowly regained enough strength to stand up, I called upon one of my servants to look for Anna. I haven't seen her lately, so I thought it would be the best time to talk to her about what happened.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna is gone!" the servant exclaimed.

"What! Wh-where is she?"

"She followed Kristoff and Travers into the Valley!"

"Send for Dane and Setzer! NOW!"

* * *

"Ahh, f- it! They got held up again?" Dane intoned.

"Hey, since when did you get potty-mouth, huh?" Setzer mocked.

"Oh just shut your pie-hole."

"No, you shut up!"

"You son of a -"

Dane and Setzer got into a fistfight, and then it continued until Elsa arrived.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa angrily stomped into the ground, freezing it and the walls. "My sister is in trouble, and so is your friend."

"Sorry, ma'am." both parties agreed. "But we don't need to risk any more of your men!"

"Don't need to." With a wave of her hand, Elsa created human-sized snow goblins.

Elsa then slung Travers' Springfield on her shoulder. "Time for the hunt."

* * *

One hour after midnight, The Valley of the Rock, Arendelle

"Let her go! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you dare touch her." Kristoff yelled in rage.

"Ah, mein Schoensten Fuerstin. Ja..." an SS trooper said as he tries to strip Anna

"Oh sure, like your Queen will save you, AND YOUR JEW DOGS!" Riese mocked.

Suddenly, one of the SS troopers who was trying to molest Anna dropped dead.

"Anna! Boyd! Kristoff! I'm here!" Elsa cried out in the distance.

"Oh no, not again. Another slaughter." Kreiss intoned.

"Herr Oberführer, they have artillery pieces! They will tear us to shreds!" a trooper exclaimed in fear.

"Scheisse! Everyone, take their positions!"

Dane and Setzer set up the M18 recoilless rifle on a bipod and fired a smoke canister. A cloud of smoke fills the air and Travers repossessed the pistol and rifle from the enemy.

"Get those guys to safety. NOW!" yelled the Captain of the Guard.

And just like the smoke, Riese's quarry disappeared yet again.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forging Chains

Noon, The Dungeon, The Kingdom of the Southern Isles

The dungeon, like many prisons, was gloomy, and screams of a tortured man can be heard nearby. A cloaked man walked down the halls of the row for those convicted of treachery. As he approached a certain cell door, he removed his hood and identified himself to the man behind bars.

"Master Hans, I've received a letter from Arendelle."

"Ah, they appealed for a death sentence." Hans thought the letter was a bad omen.

"No, sir. It's from a man who calls himself Riese."

"Hmm...I see."

"In exchange for being the overlord of Arendelle, he will assist you in taking your father's throne."

"Tell him I will accept the offer." Hans, once having a sane mind, now acted irrationally. But for once, at least, it helped him.

* * *

Noon, The American Consulate-General, Embassy Row, Arendelle

"Sir, the Queen's vessels have intercepted a ferry from the Southern Isles with suspicious looking passengers. One of them got away. Our frigates, the USS _Macedonian_ and _Pirouette _are in pursuit of another vessel with our quarry. They wired the nearby USS _Pittsburg_ to assist in the pursuit and blow their docks with Paixhans guns, sir. " A lanky-looking office-boy announced to the Consul-General, a heavy-set man in his forties, dressed in military officer's uniform.

"Goddamn Navy, I did not authorize their pursuit. We are risking a diplomatic crisis. Did the Queen know of this?" He replied with a thick Southern drawl.

"Yes, sir. In fact, she was just rescued from an ambush by a certain 'Travers'. He claims to be an American."

The man stood up from his desk. "Hmm, arrange a meeting with Her Majesty and this 'Travers'. Tell them to meet me and Mr. Crawford at the Hall of Justice this evening."

He left the desk, the boy standing agog looking at the gold-plated desk marker with the name of the man inscribed in gold letters:

COLONEL GEORGE CHARLES F. TRAVERS

Consulate-General

* * *

Afternoon, The Palace, Arendelle

Elsa's face turned red with anger, and Travers had a look of exasperation on his face. Elsa was clearly disappointed at Anna, now awaiting a good scolding.

"Anna, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I just wanted to find out where Kristoff and Travers were doing..."Anna quietly muttered.

"And what happened? At least you were very lucky that midnight."

"But-"

"No buts. You are not a child anymore. I expect you to behave as an adult woman. "

"Jeez, who died and made her boss?" Dane intoned.

Elsa then left for her quarters to let of steam, er, snow.


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, first of all i want to apologize for the story on hiatus because I was looking for additional inspiration for it, and also due to technical difficulties, so I would love it if you could give a review for the story.**

**Here is the next chapter for the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Meeting

* * *

Morning, The Hall of Justice, Arendelle

The Chamber was empty, aside from the foreign envoys from Corona, Ireland, France, Spain and the American Consul-General. They waited anxiously for the Queen, looking tired from crying herself to sleep. Travers accompanied her.

"Presenting, Her Royal Majesty,Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Queen Elsa sat on her throne, with Travers, in full period military uniform.

"It has come to my attention, that the treachery of The Southern Isles has provoked not only the ire of the people of Arendelle, but also of the United States of America." Elsa declared. "And they also sought alliance with the highwaymen in the Forest. Henceforth, I urge all the nations of the envoys present to join in alliance against the Southern Isles. All those in favor, say aye."

All envoys have given their ayes and nods of approval.

"The ayes have it. Henceforth it shall be known that any act by the Southern Isles or its allies against any of our allies shall be considered an act against Arendelle."

* * *

Midday, Town Center, Arendelle

The town crier climbed up the pedestal and took out a sheet of parchment. He was flanked by two soldiers armed with the Sten guns brought from the containers found in the forest. A crowd gathered as he declared:

"Hear ye, hear ye. All males from ages 18 to 47 must report to the recruitment barracks tomorrow. A conscription law has been passed following an attack by the Southern Isles and also in response to the attack perpetrated by the highwaymen in the Forest. They have been conspiring to bring down the integrity of the Kingdom of Arendelle.

All men are to be issued with new weapons used by our visitors, and uniforms with a new design.

When the town bell rings, everyone will go back to their homes, except for those on active duty in our army."

Then the people dispersed from the square.

* * *

Midday, Classified Naval Installation, United States of America

The port is bustling with activity as US Marines, Army soldiers, and sailors prepare to embark on a long voyage. The ships were loaded to its maximum capacity with items from cannons like the Paixhans naval artillery guns, to boxes of Remington rifles and ammunition, to pallets full of food and uniforms. Even whaling and fishing ships were commandeered by the Navy to act as supply ships.

"Where are they taking us, sir?"

"If you want to know, we are going to Arendelle." An officer replied

"Arendelle, sir? The kingdom ruled by a queen with ice powers?"

From a distance, one of the porters overheard the conversation of the two Marines. He stroked his red hair, now beginning to bald. His face was weathered and wrinkled, but beamed at the thought of going to that faraway land. He had tried so desperately to look for ways to go there but with no fruit. He clutched a daguerreotype picture of his family, taken 10 years ago.

"I will be home, Elsa...I will be home." he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys, first of all, I want to apologize for the late submission of this chapter, because lately I have been experiencing a writer's block. So for now I'll skip to the battle between The Southern Isles and the Allies. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Return

Dawn, Dreadnought USS _Esther_, Off the Coast of Arendelle

"Man the guns!" yelled the ensign.

"Battle stations!" the first mate bellowed out.

The soldiers were heading towards the landing crafts upon the sound of the alarms.

"Enemy ships AHOY!"

The sailors spotted seven large ships already docked on the harbor.

"We have orders to destroy those ships so the enemy can't escape."

"Ready!" yelled the Captain

"FIRE!"

A thunderous barrage echoed throughout the beach as the American ships shelled the entire Southern Isles fleet, destroying any means of escape.

"Prepare to land!" The officers yelled at the soldiers and Marines prepare to storm the coastline of Arendelle.

Suddenly the mountains began to tremble, as the SS, in their final attempt to to launch an attack, blew up their explosives piled up inside the North Mountain. An avalanche was imminent.

* * *

The Forest, Arendelle

The SS were ready to make one final push towards the town, ready to destroy, ready to kill. Riese spoke on the megaphone

"We will attack Arendelle, and bury with it the secrets of eternal life, for its people, who are weak and childish, are not worthy of such gifts. The secrets of eternal youth and life belong to the Master Race! We either take it or die with it! HEIL HITLER!"

"Sieg Heil!" the soldiers replied.

As the explosives detonated, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Dane! Setzer! Take positions on the west gate!" yelled one of the Queen's hussars.

"Elsa! Get the grimoire and get yourself, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf out of here!" yelled Travers.

"Boyd! You're staying? You might die!" Elsa cried

"I'd rather die than you... I'm a soldier. I will fight or die. Remember, I love you."

Then they embraced for one last kiss.

"Take care of our child. Now go! The enemy is coming!"

Elsa, with her sister, her brother-in law, Olaf and Sven rode into the border with Norway, its eastern neighbor. She took one last look at the kingdom, now facing imminent destruction.

"Goodbye, Boyd..." she whispered

* * *

Ellis Island, New York

"Name?" a croaking voice of an old woman inquired.

"Elsa von Arendelle"

"Country of origin?"

She hesitated for a moment, when the old woman interrupted.

"Wait, there is another person with the same surname. Agdar von Arendelle"

Elsa was shocked! His father's alive?

"Yes, my father."

"Did somebody call me?"

Elsa turned to see that her father and mother were waiting.

The whole family, now reunited, started anew in the land of America. Elsa then remarried a French widower, and worked as a teacher in an all-girls school. Life was modest, but happy. What nobody knew, that the grimoire was actually a chest that held a heart shaped gemstone with words inscribed:

The secret to eternal life is true love.

The End.


End file.
